Changes in Life
by Lovely Kacey Faith
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been through a lot in their short lives. Two Hunger Games, one rebellion, and three children later, and they've made it. Everything is perfect, and they're finally happy. But what happens when Katniss finds a white rose on her kitchen table, even after all these years? Are they still safe? [Sequel to: The Difference]


**Hello everyone! I have returned! And with it I have brought the sequel to: The Difference. You don't really need to have read The Difference before reading this, but I suppose I would recommend it (even though it is REALLY BAD- I wrote it so long ago, over the span of a few years so yeah it is really bad do not judge me or criticize me I KNOW).**

 **So, with the help of my best friend, I present you the sequel you all have been waiting for. I'm quite excited actually, and I really hope you are too!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : _Katniss_

"Mommy, I'm ready for school!"

I looked up from the book I was trying to wake myself up with and I caught a glimpse of my little girl running into the kitchen with a wide smile on her face. Her long, curly blonde hair was parted into braided pigtails, held together by little red bows that complimented her red dress nicely. Her bright blue eyes stared at me with such excitement, I myself started to feel excited for her going to school.

It was her first day of kindergarten, and she was so excited. She had been talking about it for weeks now, the excitement nearly too much for her little body to handle. Her brother and sister thought she was crazy, because they mark the first day of school as the day it all starts going down hill again, but she refuses to listen to them. She's said, and I quote, "But it sounds like so much fun!" Cue her siblings rolling their eyes afterwards.

"Are you now?" I asked her, watching as she leaned back on her heels and forward on her tip toes. She always did that when she was happy about something: like the time we went to visit Peeta at work in the bakery, or the time we almost kept that stray puppy we found on our back step. (She was so upset when the owner came to take him home. Peeta almost went out that night to get her her own puppy.)

"I am!" she grinned, looking around the kitchen. Confusion soon settled on her face when she didn't see Peeta. "Where's Daddy? He said he would be down-"

She never got to finish that sentence. Peeta had been standing behind her when she began her question, holding a finger up to his lips when I saw him. I stayed silently, and he took that as his cue to swoop in, picking her up in one go. Her delighted screams filled the room, and I couldn't help the smile that found its way onto my face.

Peeta carried her into the kitchen and then sat her down on the chair across from mine, smiling widely at her. He gently pulled her braids forward so they were noticeable again. "Ready for school, Maggie?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, her little hands balling up into fists by her side. "Can we go now?"

"As long as your mommy is ready."

"Mommy, are you ready?" Maggie asked, turning to look at me.

I sighed. "I suppose."

Maggie clapped her hands together, jumping off the chair with a loud thump. "Go get your backpack, Maggie. We're one step behind you," Peeta said, and that's all it took for Maggie to run out of the room, her shoes making those clicky sounds against the kitchen floor.

Peeta turned to me once she left, an eyebrow raised. "Are you really ready, Katniss?"

No, I wasn't, and I think Peeta knew that. After all these years, he knows me so much better than I honestly think he does. I still think he barely knows me, like we just met but that was years ago. We've built a relationship now, an actual one. Not one where we have to pretend to be in love.

I know that once Maggie walks into the school, she'll be growing up, just like her sister and brother have, who are already at school. I'm not sure if I'll be able to take that. Sure, the world is in a much better place, but there's still that mindset I have.

"I'm not either, you know," Peeta suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts. He was crouched beside me, moving closer when I was lost in thought, and looking up at me with a fond expression. He reached out to grab hold of my hand, and I still couldn't believe how soft they were, even after all these years. "It was hard to watch Leilani go to kindergarten, and Rye too. It'll be even harder with Maggie, but at least we know she'll have fun."

"I guess," I said. He was right though. Maggie was going to have fun, there was no doubt about it. She was going to make friends easily, because she already had a lot of friends now and that was just from going to the bakery with her father every Saturday. She's made friends with all of the elderly people in District 12, and even a few dog friends. Which isn't surprising at this point.

"I promise, Katniss. When have I ever been wrong?" Peeta asked, smiling softly.

I had to give him that.

"Alright, alright," I said, standing up from my chair. "Let's go before Maggie comes back."

Peeta laughed, standing up with me. "You're right. Let's go."

We walked into the living room and found Maggie at the front door, tightly clutching onto the straps of her backpack. I've never seen any of my kids this excited to go to school - not even Prim was this excited when it was her first day of kindergarten all those years ago, and that should say something.

"Alright Maggie," Peeta said while grabbing Maggie's coat. "Let's go!"

Peeta opened the front door, and Maggie practically ran out, skipping down the front steps with a purpose. Peeta was right behind her, trying to keep up, so I closed the door behind me. I took a moment to breathe in the fresh air, counting the seconds before following after them.

Maggie grabbed a hold of Peeta's hand, and looked up at him. "Daddy, is school really fun? Leilani says it isn't."

Peeta laughed. "Leilani's different, honey. Some people like school, and some don't. Which is perfectly fine."

"Will I like school?"

"I think you will," Peeta said, grinning. "I liked school, and you and I are a lot alike."

Maggie only grinned.

I shoved my hands into my pockets, looking out at the trees that lined the walkway. It was refreshing to see the trees in full bloom again. I remember first planting them, years ago, and wondering if they would ever grow to the height they are now. Thankfully, they have.

So much has changed in all these years, now that I think about it. District 12 has been successfully rebuilt, and is flourishing more than I have ever seen. I have three children, and I've married Peeta. Quite honestly, I never thought any of this would happen, but I've never been more thankful for it than I have now.

Originally, I moved back to District 12 with Peeta, and Finnick, Annie, Johanna and James. Annie had her first son, Finnick Jr. (who goes by Nick or Fin, depending upon the person), but I'm not sure if it was here in District 12, or back in District 13. It was crazy to think that I have grown so close to these past victors, but back then, it had meant a lot to me that they all followed me to District 12.

Now though, Finnick and Annie had gone back to District 4 sometime after Nick turned 3, just a few months after I had Leilani. They both missed the ocean, and that was perfectly understandable. District 4 was their home, just as District 12 was mine. I heard they had a second child from Peeta; it was a boy, and they had named him Oscar. I still haven't gotten the chance to see him, and he was 8 now.

James and Johanna left too, shortly after the birth of their twins, a year after Leilani's birth. Fraternal girls: Hunter and Carter. Hunter was born first, by five minutes, and Carter was the surprise. No one knew about Carter until it was happening, but I know they love her. It's still hard to think that Johanna's a mom now, with how she said she had no one left she cared about. Now she has four of them. She had another child, Dustin, two years ago, and it's still shocking.

As for me and Peeta, there's only three. Leilani is 13 now. Peeta, being the typical father he is, is afraid that boys will start calling her and he's said that he isn't ready for that yet. "I'm not that old," he exclaimed one night, and he's lucky he doesn't have any gray yet to show it.

Rye is our only boy, and he's 10. He was a lot easier to handle than Leilani, which was surprising. Maybe it was the fact Leilani was our first child, and first children are always the ones where you experiment and figure out what you have to do and what not to do to be the good parent you obviously want to be. That's always the downside of being the first child. He was still a lot to handle, and Maggie has only added onto that. But I'm glad she has.

Haymitch says it's good that things change, and Effie says that sometimes that is just how things happen. You swear up and down you'll never have children, but then you do. And that's okay.

"Honey, you grew up in a horrid world," Effie told me one night, after having watched the kids and put them to bed. "You didn't want to watch them have to go through the same thing you did, and it was bad enough Prim was already bound to go through it. But things are so much better now, and I think that's why it all changed."

"Mommy?" Maggie called, interrupting me from my thoughts. I looked down to find she had stopped walking, and then I looked up to find that we were at the kindergarten building.

This was it.

I crouched down to look Maggie in the eye, reaching up to brush away a stray strand of her hair that had escaped her braids. "You have a good day, okay?" She nodded. I could tell she was a little worried about leaving me, and I'm not sure if it was because she didn't want to leave me, or if she was worried how I would be without her.

She was definitely Peeta's daughter.

"I'll see you after school, okay?" She nodded again, and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck for a hug. I returned it. "I want to hear all about it when you get home."

She pulled back and gave me her signature, heartwarming smile. Without a word, she gave her father a hug, and I heard her say something but it was too quiet for me to make out the words.

"We love you Maggie," Peeta said, handing her her jacket. "Have a great first day."

"I love you too Daddy, and Mommy," she said, looking from Peeta to me. With that, her teacher came out and began to collect the students, ushering them inside to classroom 109. Maggie followed after them, giving us a wave before she disappeared inside the building.

We sat there for a moment as other parents began to leave. I wasn't sure how to feel at the moment, and I don't think I'd be able to figure it out either.

"She'll be fine, Katniss," Peeta said, gaining only half of my attention. "And you will be too."

"I'm just worried," I said before standing up. I brushed off the dust from my pants, watching as the last child went inside with the teacher. "I know there's no reason to be, but still."

Peeta stood up next to me, slipping his hand into mine. Once our fingers were intertwined, he gave my hand a squeeze. "Do you want me to come home with you? I know I promised Jerry I would be in today but I can always tell him-"

"No Peeta," I said, falling into step with him. "I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

Peeta stayed quiet for a moment, but he gave in. "Alright. I'll bring home some cheese buns for you, okay?"

I smiled, looking over at him. "Aren't you the romantic."

"Always have been."

I rolled my eyes at that, and Peeta only laughed.

We were quiet the entire way to the bakery, but it was a comfortable kind of quiet. Kind of like the ones where, when Effie or Prim was watching Leilani, Peeta and I would go to the woods and just sit there together, watching nature in its natural habitat. Neither of us had to say anything to make it comfortable, it already was.

Once we arrived at the bakery, Peeta turned to me. I couldn't tell what emotion was swimming in his eyes, but when he pressed a soft kiss to my lips I decided not to try and figure it out. He would tell me if something was wrong.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" he said, brushing some of my hair behind my ear. "Or Haymitch. Since he is right next door. I'm sure he won't be too drunk."

I laughed. "Go to work."

"I am, I am," he said, and kissed my cheek before letting go of my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too, Peeta."

With that, he gave me one last smile before he disappeared inside the bakery, and I heard Jerry's voice before the door closed behind him. "Peeta! Thank god you showed up, I thought this bread was going to explode!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Jerry was one of the best bakers in District 12, and he still didn't know how to bake.

I began my trek home, alone. People were beginning to walk around now, mothers and fathers going to get food for the week, children running late for their first day of school, adults rushing to get to work on time, and elderly folks just out to be out. I still couldn't get over how alive District 12 was, and all the smiles made the fight worth it.

It wasn't too much longer until I was able to see my home down the road. Haymitch was out, which was sort of surprising. He was never out this early, nor was he sober enough to look as serious as he did.

It made me feel sick to my stomach. Don't tell me something bad has happened. Please tell me it's just something going on in one of those stupid shows he watches.

"Hey sweetheart," Haymitch called, leaning over his railing. His hair was grayer than it had been this summer, and I'm surprised I hadn't noticed until now. "Got news for you. Thought you would want to know before you went inside."

"What is it, Haymitch?" I asked, stopping in front of his house.

Tell me it wasn't death. Tell me it's something good, please. Please.

"I might've been seeing things, but," he began, looking over at my house. "I could've sworn I saw someone come down your front stairs. Maybe you got mail."

I released the breath I had been holding. That was it? He wanted to tell me I got mail?

With a roll of my eyes, I waved Haymitch off. "Thanks Haymitch."

He nodded, giving some sort of shrug before grabbing his jacket off the railing and heading back inside. Instead of dwelling on it any further, I went up the front steps and checked my mail box.

Nothing.

I blinked, a bit confused. Well, maybe Haymitch had been seeing things.

I opened the front door to find I hadn't locked it after leaving, but I knew better than to freak out over it. No one would've stolen anything, or broken into my house for no reason. I haven't done anything wrong, so I'm fine.

You're fine Katniss. Take a deep breath. One hundred percent fine.

"Might as well go clean the dishes, then."

I had been neglecting it since last night, and I knew they wouldn't get done unless Peeta coaxed me into the kitchen and cleaned them with me: he would wash, I would dry. And honestly, I liked that better, but that was just me.

When I walked into the kitchen though, I froze when I saw what was on the kitchen table. My breath got in my throat, and I felt as if my entire world came crashing down in one second. All the good I had worked for these past years fell along with it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

A single, white rose.

* * *

 **Well? I'm a bit rusty honestly- I've had major writer's block for nearly a year, and it's been driving me insane. Like, I've been wanting to write but nothing comes out properly. But hopefully it goes away with time! And hopefully I can update this soon, I'm so excited for this honestly. But my senior year of high school is really stressful, especially with all the college stuff. Ugh. That's beside the point though. Please tell me what you think and I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and I shall see you all next time! :)**

 **~ _Lovely Kacey Faith_**


End file.
